


Cut From The Same Cloth

by Scarabskin



Series: Red Rising Kinktober 2019 [24]
Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: Blood Kink, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabskin/pseuds/Scarabskin
Summary: Darrow had quite a high tolerance for bullshit, especially when said bullshit came from Sevro, but somehow the man had ways to go just too far.Kinktober prompt: kinfeplay - sevro/darrow





	Cut From The Same Cloth

Darrow had quite a high tolerance for bullshit, especially when said bullshit came from Sevro au Barca himself. He had listened to countless hours of crazy theories from the man, sat through these while trying his best to give advice of put his own two credits into it. He had watched too many movies and clips that he was sure was, to at least some degree, illegal as all hell. He even let Sevro give him a tattoo, dye his hair and attempt giving him a piercing once. But somehow the man had ways to go far enough for Darrow to follow without protests. 

One of these moments were now, sat in their shared room after a steamy evening together in bed. Sevro’s mohawk was matted down to his scalp, some of it stuck to his forehead with sweat. He had a wicked grin on his mouth, his crooked teeth showing and his manic eyes glittering as he gestured wildly into the air. 

“Come on, Darrow! I know how to handle this beauty just as well as my own gorydamn cock!” His left hand was thrown up to motion without restraints while his other hand held up a knife. A bloodydamn knife. 

Darrow had kept shaking his head, his brain clearing up faster than ever from an orgasm when the proposal had been made. Sevro’s lack of timing was impeccable, somehow making him think it was a good idea for him to conjure a knife into his hand and request them using it in bed as Darrow just hit his peak, coming all over their bodies. 

And somehow, Darrow’s explaining and refusal didn’t go through his head. Instead, Sevro kept pestering him about it as soon as he had the chance. 

“It will be just this once!” At the hangar. 

“Spicing things up is important in a relationship.” Darrow choked on his morning drink. 

“But it will be _so hot_!” Sevro was good at his puppy-eyes and whiny tone. 

He must be. Otherwise Darrow wouldn’t be tied up to the bed with a man known to be both manic and feral straddling his chest with a weapon in his hand. Willingly. 

“Okay, so if I get too deep, just tell me.” Darrow snorted, the absurdity of the situation being too much to hold it in. After constantly begging to be allowed to use a knife in the bedroom, Sevro sure was about to explain basic _safety_ to him. He nodded, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly through his nose. 

Then Sevro put the knife to the side, the blade resting next to Darrow’s ribs on the sheets. He took hold of the hem of his shirt, hoisting the garment up and throwing it to the floor. Darrow was naked, Sevro still in his underwear, tenting them greatly as he slowly ground himself on Darrow’s abs. He took a hold of Darrow’s cock behind his back, stroking it slowly to attention before moving himself back. Their crotches aligned and Sevro once again ground down, drawing out a groan from the man under him. 

“You are getting worked up, eh?” The glint in his eyes made Darrow’s cock twitch, trapped under the other’s clothed erection. 

“Not thanks to that,” he huffed, side-eying the knife to his side. With a grin, Sevro picked it up, trailing the dull side down Darrow’s chest and stomach. The contrast of cold metal against his warm skin made him shudder, his eyes fixated on the blade. 

Sevro rose to his knees, kicking his underwear off quickly to sit back down. He took a hold of their two erections firmly, jacking them off simultaneously with hard strokes. 

Darrow moved about underneath his body, thrusting up to the touch and arms reflexively tugging at the restraints to get some soft of leverage. He closed his eyes, letting his instincts take over as the pleasure washed shot up his body, muddling his brain. 

This kept on going for a few minutes, their combined groans and moans filling the room. The heat in the air made it thick, Darrow’s brain fighting the fog to stay intact longer. He thrust his hips up, grinding against the body on top of him and more or less fucking the hand around his dick. He felt the weight shift slightly, though the movements didn’t cease in any way. 

Opening his eyes to check on the other, he was suddenly very close, smaller body bent over his to be face to face. Not that it was the biggest concern, because that was the cold metal once again touching his skin, scraping gently against the side of his neck. 

“Don’t move...” Sevro’s voice was breathless, his eyes fixated on where the blade gently dug into the tanned skin. It hadn’t pierced him yet, but Darrow knew that if he was to not obey the order, that might just change. 

His breath hitched up in his throat, brain quickly trying to rid off the fog as adrenaline suddenly pumped out. His heart quickened, the drumming filling his ears. Darrow had the sudden fear of his pulse disrupting the skin, the flow of blood applying further pressure to where the metal pushed against his skin. Trying his best, he willed his heart to calm down and his eyes to stop staring alarmingly into the red eyes in front of him. 

“Shit,” Sevro exclaimed. His hand sped up around their cocks, his tongue darting out to lick at his lower lip. “I can feel your pulse through the blade...”

They locked eyes, red irises clouded with lust and need. Sevro crashed their lips together in a wild kiss, teeth clacking and the other’s tongue filling Darrow’s mouth. Using all his power to stay still, he kissed the smaller man back, his hips moving unprompted between them. 

The smaller man ground his body against Darrow, somehow managing to keep the knife just the same throughout his movements. Had Darrow not been filled with adrenaline and clouded with pleasure, he would have complimented the other’s control. Right now he was just thankful. 

The pleasure built as the rhythm continued; their hot bodies moving against one another, warm skin touching, tongues tasting each other and them both nearing their climax. Sevro cursed loudly as he sat up, his back arching beautifully as he stretched and panted. He licked up what saliva had spilled around his lips, the sight making Darrow shudder. His hand moved, the sharp of his blade gliding over his skin in a slow motion contrasting to their wild thrusts. With a steady hand, Sevro guided the blade down his neck and over his chest, gently dipping it deeper to leave a faint scratch. 

His pupils were blown up, eyes manic as he followed the knife religiously down to Darrow’s stomach, diverting it’s course suddenly to move back, staying on top of his peck. It looked so deliberate, as if Sevro planned his route and found the jackpot. He muttered a low “fuck” before slowly sinking the blade into Darrow’s flesh, piercing the skin with a trained precision. 

Darrow grunted loudly as blood bubbled up between the metal, the sting turning into a sharp burn as it glided over his body, a cut gently forming behind it. The skin folded out around the wound, more red leaking out and slowly running down his side. The burn continued, blade now halted but still stuck into his body. His breath quickened, his expanding lungs pushing up his skin and forcing the blade just a few millimetres further into him. 

The scene was somehow still erotic, Sevro’s hand not slowing down at all as his eyes was fixated on the wound, following the blood slowly rolling down Darrow’s chest to pool in the middle. His own breathing was deep, his ribs protruding with every lungful and muscles flexing under his skin. Darrow could feel their pulse, high and needing, as they pulsed under Sevro’s boney fingers still jerking them off where their bodies met. 

Suddenly the cold disappeared, the knife thrown away for them to find later as Sevro ducked down. His gaze met Darrow’s own, a blush spreading over his face as he asked for permission with his eyes. Granting it with a quick nod, Sevro wasted no time on letting his tongue dart out, lapping at the wound. The stinging came back, now more intensely and almost too much as his nerves were on fire. Darrow arched his back, his chest pushed up to met Sevro’s mouth as he came. 

Sevro quickly sped up his hand, chasing his own orgasm as he milked Darrow of his. Falling over the edge himself, his moan was muffled as his mouth was flush against tan skin. He bucked his hips as he spurted between their bodies, adding to the mess on their skin. 

Coming down from their high, Sevro let his tongue gently glide away from the cut and instead traced the small river of blood to where in pooled, lapping at it gently before looking up. His clouded eyes and skewed smile was enough to warm Darrow up further, a faint blush creeping up on his already red face. Huffing out a short laugh, Darrow took a few deep breaths to calm down, his body relaxing into the sheets as he released tension he didn’t knew he held. His hands hung from the ropes tying him up, his wrists slightly bruised from his unknowing tugging. He looked at Sevro as he sat up, small amount of blood mixing with his spit running down his chin. 

“Jove, that was... hot...” he brushed his hand over the cut, barely touching it. He smiled fondly before looking up again, meeting Darrow’s eyes. 

“I guess...” Darrow sighed. He wanted to brush the hair back from Sevro’s face, but still was unable to move around much. “Care to untie me?”

“Nah,” Sevro grinned, eyes twinkling. He straightened out his back. “Who said we were done, Reaper?”


End file.
